charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Zira
Zira (vanquished 2005) was a lower-level demonic sorceress who served unwillingly under Tai and his demonic gang, with Sollal assisting her in serving him. Her duties included, but were probably not limited to, mixing potions for him to use, and helping him with his evil plots to gain power. It is possible that Zira was also tasked with using crystal balls to achieve divination, assisting Tai with his plans, and casting spells for his benefit. Soon, she began to plot to overthrow her master and his gangmembers, and had Sollal help her find the ways and means. While mixing a potion she had been ordered to brew, her minion approached her and told her he believed the dormant power of the Golden Belt of Gaea was awakened. Zira, desiring its power in order to kill Tai, planned to manipulate the woman wearing it to vanquish him for her, leaving her free. She had Tai and his gang bring her to them by attacking a mortal woman, and the wearer, Billie Jenkins, succeeded in killing several of his minions, with him escaping. Zira proceeded to approach her, and convinced her to vanquish Tai, playing on her beliefs of feminism, though not actually caring about her or her views. The Charmed Ones then arrived, and, after taking the belt off of Billie, Paige Matthews orbed it onto Zira, destroying both her and the belt. Biography Early life brewing a potion for Tai.]] Zira was born, or made, a demonic sorceress, and was capable of potion making and, presumably, spell castingUncertain, but most likely considering both spell casting and potion making were mentioned in the Book of Shadows entry on Demonic Sorcerers. and potion making. Her only known active power was the ability to shimmer from place to place, though, like other sorcerers and sorceresses, she may have been capable of foresight through the use of a crystal ballIt was mentioned in the Book of Shadows entry on Demonic Sorcerers, making it a possibility.. Due to unknown circumstances, the Zira was forced to work for the demon Tai and his demonic gang, as she was able to brew potions and cast spells, being a sorceress. She had another demon named Sollal who also worked for the gang, and who helped her with her work. This is unusual in that demonic sorcerers usually use their powers only for their own personal gain, so it is unknown to what lengths Tai went to to force her. However, Tai once threatened to replace her with another sorceress, saying that she was replaceable. This implies that Zira entered his gang willingly, but, for whatever reason, wished to vanquish him. This may mean that she wished to rule in his place, otherwise she could have easily left and been replaced by another demon capable of potion making and spell casting. Plotting against Tai telling Zira about Hippolyta's belt.]] Soon, Zira was tired of working for Tai and grew to hate him, calling him a "brute". She employed Sollal to find a way for her to gain more power - enough to vanquish her master. After a while, Sollal still had not found a power source, and Zira grew restless, and even more so as Tai ordered them to brew an unidentified potion for him. Later that day, Sollal arrived saying that a dormant power had been activated, believing it was the Crystal of Kasimar. However, he realised that it was something even more powerful - the Golden Belt of Gaea, which was given to Hippolyta from the goddesses, namely Gaea, Goddess of Earth. Zira immediately desired it, desperate to destroy Tai and be free from him, but was dismayed when Sollal told her that only good beings could wear it. However, the two then planned to appropiate the belt's power by getting the woman wearing it to vanquish Tai and his gang for them, saving them the trouble. Luring the belt To get the wearer of Hippolyta's belt to kill her master, Zira told Tai that he should lure her in, kill her and steal the belt, saying that all of the underworld would bow to him when he brought it. To do this, she said for him to attack a mortal woman, which would bring the wearer straight to them in order to save the innocent. She then shimmered away, saying that she was going to "prepare for the belt's arrival". Zira's plan was that the wearer would kill Tai there and then. Unfortunately for Zira, the wearer of the belt only killed the gangmembers Tai took with him, and not Tai himself. She stressed over this, and tried to hold him off the wearer as Sollal tried to find out why the plan didn't work. Sollal told her that soon the wearer would be so compelled by the belt's power that she could easily be turned to Zira's side. He then worked to find her, while Zira tried to hold off Tai. .]] Sollal managed to find the wearer of the Golden Belt - Billie Jenkins - at her school in San Francisco. Zira watched as the belt made Billie's class fight over sexism, and Billie, confused and upset, exited the room, where Zira approached her. She introduced herself as "someone who understands", and asked her to come with her, where she would answer all the questions she had. In reality, she took her to Magic School in order to vanquish Tai once and for all. Manipulating Billie and vanquish In Magic School, Zira manipulated Billie by saying that good versus evil was entirely male-created, and that she could make peace by bringing women to the top. Sollal then pointed out to Zira that Billie was not well, and would soon be dead, but she didn't care as long as she lived long enough to vanquish Tai. It was only after Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, two of the Charmed Ones, summoned her and tried to stop her that Billie finally allied herself with Zira. Using the belt's powers, Billie vanquished the last of Tai's minions and finally, Tai himself. She also killed Sollal after Zira told her to, but the Charmed Ones then arrived as Billie began to succumb to the belt's powers. An invisible Leo Wyatt then subdued Billie while Paige Matthews cast the spell to remove the belt and proceeded to orb it onto Zira. As an evil being, it combusted, destroying both herself and Zira. Physical description Zira was an Asian-American demon with brown eyes and wavy brown hair. Being a demon, she wore dark clothes. During the day of her vanquish, she wore a dark-purple cardigan, black trousers and gold loop earrings, along with a gold necklace. Personality and traits Zira was traitorous, having both her master and loyal servant killed. She was also scheming and manipulative, managing to use both Tai and Billie Jenkins for her own plans. As a demon, Zira was uncaring and felt no remorse, and desired to rule, just as most other evil beings. However, she was reduced to tears after Tai survived his first encounter with the belt, and was visibly upset. Sollal once mentioned that she could use her wiles to keep Tai at bay while they located Billie. Powers and abilities *'Shimmering': Zira was able to teleport from place to place through shimmering. This was her only known active power. *'Divination': It is possible that Zira, being a sorceress, was capable of foresight through the use of a crystal ball. *'Potion making': Zira was able to brew magical mixtures and elixirs, namely one potion which she and Sollal were tasked with making. *'Spellcasting': Being a demonic sorceress, it is highly likely that Zira was able to cast spells and charms. Behind the scenes *Zira was portrayed by Jennifer Tung in the season 8 episode Battle of the Hexes. **Tung previously appeared as the demon Klea in the season 3 episode, The Demon Who Came in From the Cold. *Zira was the tenth and final sorceress to appear in the series. *She was the only demonic sorcerer to display only one active power - shimmering. *Zira was not seen or mentioned in the WB trailer for Battle of the Hexes. Appearances *Season 8 **''Battle of the Hexes'' Notes and references Category:Females Category:Killed/vanquished by Paige Matthews Category:Tai's clan Category:Demonic sorcerers Category:Individuals with the power of shimmering Category:Individuals with the power of potion making